The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus and a method of processing information. More specifically, the present invention relates to an information processing apparatus capable of receiving, storing, and printing data.
A conventional multifunction device is capable of functioning as a facsimile. For example, Patent Reference has disclosed such a conventional multifunction device capable of transmitting image data such as an original retrieved in advance to a designated destination at a specific transmission time.    Patent Reference: Japanese Patent Publication No. 2008-219146
In the conventional multifunction device with the facsimile function, if the storage capacity of the memory becomes full, it is not possible to store newly received image data, thereby making it impossible to print or store the newly received image data.
In view of the problems described above, an object of the present invention is to provide an information processing apparatus capable of solving the problems of the conventional information processing apparatus. In the present invention, even when the information processing apparatus is set to store received data in a memory, it is possible to prevent a storage capacity of the memory from running out. Accordingly, it is possible to prevent newly received data from not being stored or printed.
Further objects and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the following description of the invention.